


Airport

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [29]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Airports, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: Nina comes home, and Benny goes to the airport.





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

> 29\. "I'll pick you up at the airport."
> 
> sorry this is so short but!! i'm having trouble writing so i'm back to this series of short mushy one shots.

“So, you’re comin’ home on Sunday, right?” Benny’s voice was almost way too giddy over the phone. Nina smiled.

“My flight leaves at seven.” She replied, and he laughed, quietly. 

“Great, I thought so.” He said, and she could almost hear his grin.

“And how’d you figure that out?” Nina asked, raising an eyebrow. She had the slightest idea of how, but she wanted to confirm it.

“Maybe I was chattin’ it up with your mom, and she happened to give me the details.”

_ “Did _ she?” Nina laughed, nodding her head. Yep, bingo.

“Yep, and… guess what?” Benny hummed.

“What?” Nina asked.

“I’ll pick you up at the airport.” And with that, the man on the other end hung up, leaving Nina alone in the silence of her room. Well then.

 

Before getting on the plane, Nina sent a few texts out to family and friends alike.

_ ‘Leaving the west coast now :) Be home in a few hours!’ _

Her mother sent a smiley face back in return, Vanessa gave a long  _ ‘woooo!’ _ and Benny had sent back a bunch of hearts, winky faces, and a  _ ‘Can’t wait to see you!’ _

All in all, pretty standard stuff. But each text made her grin and feel a little bit brighter.

The flight was long, and boring. Her row mates were bearable, not too talkative, just nice enough to be around. There was a screaming baby for at least an hour, but it was farther up and relatively easy to block out. But landing in New York was a feeling. Last time she landed with those lights shining below, she was filled with a terrifying amount of anxiety. She had felt nauseous, her head hurt, nothing was good. But this time around, things were fine. The lights were beautiful, dazzling, and home. And Nina couldn’t wait to be home.

As she stepped into the terminal, everything felt exciting. Soon, she’d be with her family and friends again. Her phone beeped in her pocket.

_From: Benny <3_ _  
_ _Landed yet? :D_

 _To: Benny <3_ _  
_ _Just got here!_

 _From: Benny <3_ _  
_ _Can’t wait! <3_

Nina grinned. She pocketed her phone and pulled her suitcase with her as she set off towards the baggage claim. The way was familiar enough that she only needed to stop to look at signs once or twice, and soon enough she was walking down the wide corridor, entering the large, open room, and laying her eyes on Benny.

He was looking down at his phone, leaning against one of the support beams. She grinned, picked up the pace, and started running towards her boyfriend, his name forming on her lips. He looked up, startled, but the look quickly melts away and into one of joy, and he takes off towards her. As they get closer, she drops her bag and he wraps her up in his arms, holding her tight.

“I haven’t seen you in  _ forever.” _ Benny mumbled, his face pressed into her hair.

“It’s been less than a year!” Nina smiled, her arms around him. He pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She grinned.

“That’s too long!” He laughed, and she leaned up to kiss him. He hummed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” She sighed. It was good to be home.

“Do you have any other bags?” He asked, letting her go to pick up her dropped carry on. 

“Just one.” Nina said, lacing her fingers with his free hand.

“Guess we better find the right one, then, huh?”

She nodded, smiling, and the two went about finding the correct baggage carousel.

 

It was late by the time they got to Nina’s home. Very late. They had stopped for food at a small twenty-four hour place, then continued home. Benny helped her bring her bags up to her room. Her parents had tiredly greeted them, giving Nina a kiss on the forehead and a thank you to Benny before slouching back to bed.

“I should probably head home.” Benny yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

“Do you wanna stay the night?” Nina asked as she dropped her bags down in her room, flopping down on the bed and burying her face in the pillows.

“Wouldn’t your parents mind?” He snickered. She smiled.

“Not too terribly. C’mon, I’m tired.” She said as she rolled off the bed to pull at the covers. He smiled, and rolled his eyes. He toed off his shoes and followed the girl into bed.


End file.
